


The Devil Within

by gayandreadytopartay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I have more angst., Implied/Referenced Character Death, Should I do 3 parts? Yes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay
Summary: Sun, she decided, shouldn't know about this because it's a simple chat. There's nothing wrong with it, and Blake can talk to Ilia and then go recruiting with Sun afterwards.OrI like Blake Angst, so here's some food.
Kudos: 2





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum

Menagerie has always been a peaceful land, even when there is barely enough room for the Faunus currently residing there. There is little to no crime and all Faunus treat each other the same.

It should be assumed, Blake thinks, that her old friend Ilia wouldn't try anything here, where all Faunus can be safe. When her fingers caught on a piece of paper stuck to the underside of the wooden railing on the balcony, Blake is instantly curious.

Sun, she decided, shouldn't know about this because it's a simple chat. There's nothing wrong with it, and Blake can talk to Ilia and then go recruiting with Sun afterwards.

Blake shouldn't have ignored the tiny hairs on the back of her neck standing on end the moment she stepped into the dimly lit alleyway. She shouldn't have been so careless as to not see what was in front of her. But Ilia was her friend once, and she wants to end the conflict the White Fang has now. She's tired—they both are.

"Ilia?" Blake calls.

Ilia responds from the shadows. "I'm here,"

Cautiously, Blake draws Gambol Shroud from her back. Ilia steps out of the darkness, camouflaged in deep black, arms up. Her skin melts back to her tanned tone and she looks regretful.

"Ilia, I know you're scared, but you don't have to be," Blake takes a half step forward with a slight hitch in her voice. "My family and I, we can keep you safe."

"I'm sorry,"

"You can make it up to me by helping us stop Corsac and Fennec,"

"No," Ilia looks up for a brief moment, and Blake's world pauses at the hostility. Ilia glares, jaw clenched. " _I'm sorry._ "

Ilia's once limp hand tightens to a fist, and Blake hears running from above. She glances up in time for a crushing weight to kick her down and stand on her back. Blake gasps for air, realizing that Gambol Shroud was thrown next to Ilia's feet. The Faunus steps off of Blake. Blake sits up while heaving.

"Wait—" Blake is panicked. She's been fooled to think this meeting wouldn't be aggressive, and she didn't have any backup.

Silky webs wrap around Blake's torso, trapping her arms at her sides and limiting her mobility. The webs pull backwards.

"I've got her,"

"Well done, Sister Trifa—and to you, Ilia," A bat Faunus—Yuma if Blake remembers correctly—steps to Blake's side and throws something. Ilia catches her weapon, Lightning Lash.

Blake struggles to move. "Ilia! What are you doing?!"

"I tried to warn you, Blake. I'm sorry," Ilia says with remorse clear in her tone. Sorry. She's sorry?

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" The cat Faunus snarls at the chameleon Faunus. Her upper lip curls slightly, showing off two sharp fangs.

"But I am," Ilia pushes through with her apology. How can she sneak attack Blake then say she's sorry? "I am sorry it has to be this way, but you and your family are holding the Faunus back!"

"Because we're trying to protect people?! In what world do you live in where attacking the innocent is the right thing to do?!"

"The same one as you! There's no such thing as innocent! There's no right thing to do! Only what's best for us!" She growls out." There's the humans that still hate the Faunus, and there's the others who stand by and let the hate happen! But you know what snuffs out hate? Fear. I don't like hurting people. But I'll tell you this…" Ilia lifts Lightning Lash up to point the tip at Blake's chin. "… it's gotten us results."

Two wrongs never make a right. Blake knows that all too well. Ilia will regret whatever she's planned.

"Yeah, look where it's gotten you,"

Ilia blinks in shock, expression bordering on tearful. She shakes her head and shrugs off the retort.

"We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good, no matter how much it hurts,"

"And you think killing me is really for the greater good?"

"No, but getting rid of your family is,"

Blake's breath falters on the way in, momentarily choking her. Tears begin to gather in the corners of her eyes, and she shakes her head in defiance.

"You wouldn't! You can't! I won't let you!"

"I know. That's why you're being sent to Mistral. To _Adam_ ,"

Blake shuts down. Her cat ears droop to the sides and flicker at every raise of pitch, but she doesn't verbally respond to Ilia's anger or her love _confession_. A sharp tug on the spider webs brings Blake back to attention.

"Let's go, traitor,"

Trifa, the spider Faunus Blake knew as a child, pulls her to her feet and shoves her towards the docks. Blake squirms and arches her back, but the webs would need the host to be absent to be removed.

Many Faunus begin to run deeper into Menagerie, towards Blake's home. The Faunus they're passing don't know what's happening or are too busy trying to get closer to the house.

From a boat leaving Menagerie to Mistral, Blake turns her head to see a great blaze of fire being put out. The tears that had gathered and stayed present in her eyes finally fell. On the boat, White Fang members shudder as Blake Belladonna, a strong nineteen year old Faunus, weeps and nearly hyperventilates on the floor of the boat.

The boat didn't depart without the other White Fang members, of course, so Ilia had to watch as her crush breaks on the floor of the boat. She wrings her hands together and walks over to where Trifa is holding Blake.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, Blake,"

The crying came to a shuddering halt. Blake, through red-rimmed amber eyes, glares at her former friend in disgust.

"I will… I'll _kill_ you!" Blake jerks forward on her knees, but she barely moves an inch closer to Ilia. Her body sags forward, bending her over by the waist. The sobbing starts again, evolving into blubbering screams. "I'll k-kill you, you—You won't get away with-with this. I'll kill you, I'll kill y-you… you—I-I will—"

Ilia leans against the railing, watching the last of the fire be put out. Her ears are fixated on the heartbroken voice cracks and the seething rage for her to notice the monkey Faunus sneaking around in the dark.

———

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I'm so sorry, but this rollercoaster of angst isn't over yet. I wanted to try out a hurt no comfort, and I feel great. I have more evil ideas.
> 
> Go bother me on Tumblr --> gayandreadytopartay


End file.
